The World Keeps Turning
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: Based on "As the World Turns"; For Kendall Knight nothing's ever been a walk in the park; and when Logan Mitchell comes into town, his life is once again flipped. Oakdale is an average town with extrodinary people, and for Kendall and Logan there are many challenges awaiting them. Kogan, Lomille, Locy, JamesxOC, and many more couples.


**So, I've been watching a lot of old**_** As the World Turns **_**videos and instantly fell in love with LukexNoah (Nuke). If you want to watch their story you can find it from beginning to end on the YouTube channel: LukeVanFan.**

**I probably should work on my other fanfictions, but I definitely miss LukexNoah even if I wasn't watching it when it actually played out, so I'm making a Kogan version =)**

**Also! (Sorry, one more thing) I don't know exactly how the Nuke plot started so most of the beginning of the fic will be my own take on atwt.**

**Key**

**Kendall Knight- Luke Snyder **

**Logan Mitchell- Noah Mayer **

**Jennifer Knight- Lily Snyder**

**OC: Kent Knight- Holden Snyder**

**Katie Knight- Faith Snyder**

**Presley Knight [Henderson] - Natalie Snyder**

**Ethan Knight [Snyder] - Ethan Snyder**

**Aaron Knight [Snyder] - Aaron Snyder**

**James Rocque [Diamond] - Casey Hughes**

**OC: Jonathan Mitchell- Winston Mayer **

**Dak Roberts [Zevon] - Henry Coleman**

**Camille Roberts- Maddie Coleman**

**Josephine 'Jo' Taylor- Jade Taylor**

**Vienna Roberts [Hyatt/Coleman] – Vienna Hyatt**

**(More characters will be added to the key as the story continues)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or ATWT**

* * *

"You're going to be late!"

An eighteen year-old with blond hair groaned. He slumped further under the covers and pulled one of the light blue pillows over his face. For a minute he thinks he'll be able to get away with sleeping in, when his father busted into his room.

"Kendall, get up, I hope you haven't forgotten you work at your mother's recording studio," Kent Knight said.

Kendall sighed inwardly before removing the pillow and sitting up. "Rocque Records," Kendall mumbled, "I know. Dad, I'm interning. It's not a job. Its collage credit for when I-"

"And as long as you still live under our roof you'll go by our rules," Kent cut in.

"Yes sir," Kendall responded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll be right down." After the door closed behind Kent, Kendall walked over to his dresser and pulled out a green plaid shirt, boxers, and dark blue jeans. His best friend, Camille Roberts had always poked fun at how often Kendall wore plaid.

When Kendall finished getting changed, he hurried downstairs. In the family room were Jennifer, his Mom, and Camille who was standing in the doorway entrance. "Oh, perfect timing," Jennifer chirped. "Honey, are you ready to go?"

"Uh, sure," Kendall said, "I'm just gonna grab something to eat."

"Alright, Camille and I will be waiting outside," Jennifer said, nodding to Camille who waved at Kendall before ducking outside with Jen.

Kendall turned into the kitchen to see his little sisters, Katie and Presley. They sat at the counter with the baby of the family, Ethan. "Where's Dad?" Kendall asked, "I thought he came down here."

"Yeah, he had to grab something from the garage," Katie explained.

"Cool. Hey, toss me an apple?" Katie grabbed the deep red fruit from the bowl and threw it to Kendall who just barely caught it. "Thanks," the blond said with a curt nod.

Presley leaned forward a bit to ask in her innocent, young voice, "Aren't you meeting that new guy today?"

"I think," Kendall answered. "Why?"

Presley glanced at Katie as if for a reason. The brunette-haired girl replied for her sister, "He might be...you, know...cute."

"I've made mistakes with crushes in the past and I'm not going to comment on that." Kendall shook his head and took a bite of apple. "Well, I'll see you guys later." On that note, Kendall headed outside to Jen and Camille.

* * *

"This was our first date. Look at us..." Camille sighed distantly, keeping her gaze fixated on the image on her cell phone screen.

"Aw, I know," Kendall mumbled; though he was too busy looking through the lyric sheets in his arms. "You and James make an adorable couple. Too bad you keep forgetting that James in jail."

Camille let out an indignant snort, putting her phone away. "Yeah, but..." she let out a long breath. "Before he was sent away to prison for the drug abuse, he told me he loved me."

"Camille, he broke up with you," Kendall reminded, glancing up for a brief second.

"Not because of a disagreement though; we never fought!" Camille pressed.

"Whatever..."

Camille playfully punched Kendall's shoulder. "Oh, shut up," she laughed softly, "you're just not interested in my hetero relationship."

Kendall looked up, eyebrow quirked up. He pointed out, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"If that was true, would I have gone with you to senior prom to help you feel less lonely?"

"And I had so much fun being there with you," Camille assured. "Thank you, again. It's just never going to be the same, you know?"

Kendall's shoulders slumped and he set the lyrics down on the closest table. "I just really wish you would move on with your life, because I know that you're stoking yourself up to be with James again. Did you ever think he might not want to be with you when he's released?"

Camille is about to respond when Jennifer walks up to them. She has a wide smile on her face. "Kendall; Camille, I want you to meet our new intern." Someone who had been trailing behind her is now at her side.

He is the same age as Camille and Kendall. His gelled hair is a dark, dark brown to match his chocolate eyes. The dark features are foreign to the young man's pale skin tone. His outfit consists of khaki pants, plain white shirt, and light blue button up shirt. Katie's prediction was right. This new guy was _definitely _cute.

"This is Logan Mitchell, he moved here from Texas," Jen introduced. "Logan; this is my son Kendall, and his friend, Camille."  
"Hey, nice to meet you," Logan greeted, holding out his hand.

Camille shook it first. "Nice to meet you, too," she said in a way that was brighter than Kendall had heard of her in a long time. "What, no southern accent?" She joked.

Logan chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint." When she released her grip, Logan moved to Kendall. A show-stopping smile crosses onto Logan's face and he holds his hand out again. Kendall shakes it and for a brief moment before they pull away, they pause before releasing.

Logan let go quickly and stated, "I'm, uh, looking forward to interning here."

"We look forward to having you," Jen assured. "Kendall? Can you and Camille give Logan a tour?"

Kendall blinked; somewhat bewildered by what had just happened so he hadn't heard the question. "What?"

Camille elbowed Kendall and said, "We'd love to."

"Thanks," Jen exclaimed. Then to Logan, she added, "Any questions- you can ask these two, but by all means; I'd be happy to answer anything as well if you want to come find me."

"Thank you...Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"So, why do you wanna intern at Rocque Records?" Kendall questioned once Jen had walked away. "Just, um, just out of curiosity."

Logan pushed his hands into his pockets awkwardly and halfheartedly explained, "I'm into music. Being an intern here brings me closer to how it all works out..."

"Oh," Camille said as if she understood completely. "Hey; you know, I love music too. Do you like the newer artists? Or the classics? I'm a sucker for classics."

"Really?" Logan exclaimed vibrantly. "Same here!"

Kendall glanced from Logan to Camille, suddenly feeling intensely out of place. The blonde stated with an uncomfortable cough, "We should really get that tour started."

"Right," Camille agreed. "Let's get to it then." Kendall couldn't help note how Camille was looking at Logan the way she used to look at James. He suddenly became very aware that things from now on were going to be very...different from now on.

"I remember the first time song I heard by the Beatles. It was "Can't Buy me Love"." Camille alleged as she walked side-by-side with Logan, Kendall trailing uneasily behind. "Dak showed me it once when I was sick and had to miss school, it was the only thing to get me to stop whining over how sore my throat was."

Logan chuckled at this statement. "I convinced my dad to listen to Beatles once. He hated them for some reason so I would have to sneak around to listen to their music." The trio had been touring the building, but it was doubtful that Logan paid much attention. He was too busy talking with Camille. Kendall theorized that Logan would be getting lost frequently.

They paused in front of one of the offices where files and old recordings were kept. "Most lyrics and recordings go in this room," Camille explained. "A part of your internship will include organizing different records in here. You'll probably be working at that desk a lot."

"Alright," Logan said. "Hey, do we-"

He is cut off by the ring of a cell phone. Camille reaches into the pocket of her pale yellow hoodie. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's...I've gotta take this." Camille ducked out the door and hurried away.

Logan made a move to enter the room, but then paused. The brunette glanced at Kendall as if for permission, and when Kendall nodded approval, Logan walked inside. He glanced around before turning to Kendall again. "I've gotta admit this is really cool," Logan confessed sheepishly.

Kendall leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "Really?"the blond inquired.

"My Dad would've never let me do any of this if it wasn't for college credit," Logan sighed.

"Why not? I know you said he thought it was a waste of time, but why's he so against you wanting to be involved in something you're interested in?"

Logan shifts from side to side, eyes preoccupied by the green tiles. "My father's a colonel in the army. Every man in the Mitchell family has been in the military. Heck, I live on an army base." Logan met Kendall's gaze now, harder than the light one he wore before. "I'm kind of lucky he's even letting me apply to collage right now."

Kendall considers this. First, he doesn't know what to say. He's surprised Logan's willing told him this much; at first he seemed like an awfully closed book. Second, Kendall isn't sure if his response would help. The blond had his own moment of admitting something important about himself to his family, but this situation was significantly dissimilar. In the end, Kendall confirmed, "You don't want to be in the army."

"I don't know. I just...I just kind of wish my dad could be more understanding."

"How about your mom? You've yet to say anything about what she thinks of this."

Logan couldn't meet Kendall's gaze this time as he said inaudibly, "She died when I was born."

"Oh," Kendall said, "I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't have known."  
Kendall shrugged. "Still..." He ran a hand through his hair and glanced behind him for signs of Camille. "You were going to say something before Camille had to take that call..."

"Right," Logan said, "Do we get to watch people in the recording booths?"

"Sometimes," Kendall answered. "Camille and I can show you one of the recording booths sometime if you'd like? The equipment is insane."

Logan laughed, "That would be awesome." He cleared his throat as if to change the atmosphere and then asked suddenly, "Camille... is she seeing anyone?"

Kendall's smile faltered. "Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Sorry," Kendall apologized. "It's not my place to tell you...And I don't want you asking her."

"No, uh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked it," Logan murmured.

"Camille has just been having a rough time lately," Kendall said.

"Are you talking about me?" Camille demanded in humorous strictness. "Kendall, what are you telling our new guy?"

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing bad," Kendall said.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now," Camille exclaimed. "Now that the tour is over, how about we all go take a break or something?"

Kendall nodded in agreement. "Good idea, how about we stop by Al's Diner, Dak still owns it with Vienna, right?"

"Totally," she said. To Logan, she explained, "Dak's my brother who owns a diner in Old Town with his girlfriend, Vienna. Whattya say? Wanna grab a bite to eat with us?"

"Ah, you guys don't have to do that," Logan said awkwardly.

Camille rolled her eyes and stated, "Oh, we're taking you out whether you like or not, aren't we Kendall?"

Kendall shrugged, but he smirked either way. "He doesn't _have _to; I mean, won't wanna force anything," the blond reassured. "But, it'd be nice to have you join us."

Logan nodded slowly. He said, "Thanks. Let's go, then. I'm not too familiar with Oakdale yet. I guess while we head to the diner you guys can point out places too."

"Sounds good," Kendall said, "Let me just tell my mom where we're going."

By the time the trio arrived at the diner, Logan knew most of the town. They took their seats. Camille and Kendall slid into the booth and Logan sat across from them in a chair. "So, what are we all going to-" Kendall started, but was cut off by his cell phone. "How many times are we going to be interrupted by these things," he humored. "Excuse me." Kendall got up and walked outside. He stood by the doorway, glanced at the ID, and answered, "What's up, Jo?"

"Just calling to check up on you," Jo said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, how've you been?"

"Good," Kendall said, "That's not all there is to why you called, right?"

Jo sighed, "Okay, you caught me. I've been trying to figure out my life ever since you came out and your mom kicked me out of the house for seducing you back when we were all sure I wasn't actually your cousin."

"So...you don't have anywhere to live after all this time?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"No, I do...It's just I've screwed things up again and could use someone to talk to who won't judge me by knowing my past," Jo explained.

"Of course, do you want to set up a date to meet and talk?"

"Sure, is Saturday morning good for you?"

"I think so," Kendall said, "Yeah."

"Thanks, Kendall," Jo muttered, "Because I'm sure you feel like I'm a bitch who's asking too much of you again…you owe me nothing."

Kendall scolded, "Hey, don't talk about yourself like that. You're not a bitch; you're just assertive and may be just a little calculating. And, I do owe you because you're the one who made me realize that I deserved to be happy which really helped in my decision to tell my parents I was gay."

"Well, when you put it that way..." said Jo, trailing off. "Okay, thank you, again. Alright: Java. Saturday morning."

"See you then." Kendall put his cell phone away and ducked back inside.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," Camille was saying to Logan, to which he responded,

"I mean, there's no pressure; we did just meet recently."

"What's going on here?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Camille (answered quietly) and Logan (replied hastily) in unison. Camille questioned abstractedly, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Jo," Kendall said, "She wants to talk to me Saturday morning...Everything okay with you two?"

Camille and Logan responded in harmony again: Camille, "Of course" and Logan, "Never better."  
The blond boy's shoulders slumped. Kendall sat back down next to Camille and he said in a flat voice, "Let's all just order our food and try to talk so things can stop being extremely awkward, hmm? Agree?"

"Yes, let's do that," Camille agreed. She looked past Logan and called to the young man at the counter, "Dak! How about helping out your sister, please?"

"Oh, hi, Cami!" Dak exclaimed, walking from around the corner. He stopped in front of the trio's table. "Hello, Kendall," Dak greeted. "Who's this? New guy in town, maybe?"

Logan held out his hand to which Dak shook. "I'm, Logan Mitchell. I just moved here from Texas and started interning at Rocque Records to get some credits to help me get into college. My father however, get's the idea Oakdale's temporary...he's great, but he doesn't get it."

Dak offered a sympathetic smile. He huffed, "Tough dads, I think I might get where you're coming from. So, Kendall and Camille, I assume you will have your usual?" They both nodded. Dak inquired Logan, "And what will you have today?"

Logan shrugged and glanced over at Camille and Kendall. "Any suggestions?"

"Oh!" said Kendall enthusiastically, "He'll have what I'm having."

"Will do," Dak said in amusement.

After he left to put in the order, Logan mused, "What did you get, Kendall?"

"Vienna makes incredible turkey burgers with portabella mushrooms. Her own personal creation," Kendall clarified. "I think you're really going to like it, soldier boy."

Logan grinned and pointed out, "Not yet."

Kendall met Logan's gaze and saw something like a deep, undercover hurt in the dark eyes.

* * *

**Will never be good as the real As The World Turns, but there ya go. Sorry for any grammar errors... **


End file.
